first time ever
by Klaine Elvon
Summary: <html><head></head>blaine anderson and kurt hummel met each other through a music store, where kurt introduces blaine to the world of his music. but, since when does kurt became his world instead of music?</html>
1. prologue

[prologue] :: [stay - mayday parade]

"hey baby," i sniffed. "i miss you."

i sighed as there was no reply. right. why am i so stupid? of course he won't reply. i glanced at the gravestone, staring into his name that i miss so much stood there. god, i wish he was still here with me.

"i miss you so much," i sobbed. "why did you leave me? why now?"

a gust of air gushed through me roughly.

"is that you?" i sobbed. "i know you won't reply. it's okay. i'm not mad at you. i love you."

"i need some time just deliver the things that i need for now everything that i feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me and it's taking me to somewhere new

if you believe that everything's alright you won't be all alone tonight and i'd be blessed by the light of your company,  
>slowly lifting me to somewhere new<p>

oh can you tell, i haven't slept very well since the last time that we spoke, you said please understand if i see you again don't even say hello.

please

what a night it is, when you live like this and you're coming up beneath the clouds,  
>don't let me down all the love's still there i just don't know what to do with it now you know, i still can't believe we both did some things i don't even wanna think about just say you love me and i'll say i'm sorry,<br>i don't want anybody else to feel this way no, no, no

oh can you tell, i haven't slept very well since the last time that we spoke, i said please understand i've been drinking again, and all i do is hope

please... stay please stay

i'll admit i was wrong about everything cause i'm high and i don't wanna come down all the fun that we had on your mothers couch,  
>i don't even wanna think about<p>

i'm not strong enough for the both of us what was i supposed to do you know i love you whoa-oh

please just stay stay"

that song really sum up my story with the boy i loved. my name is blaine devon anderson, and this is my love story. not just a regular one, but one full of music. you can call it… a musical love story.

© copyright unlimitedpen on wattpad, 2014. all rights reserved. no part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from the publisher. the characters, though, belongs to rib (ryan murphy, ian brennan and brad falchuk). 


	2. one: first time ever i saw your face

**guys btw, if you saw the****_ copyright_**** speech on the prologue, unlimitedpen on wattpad is me, so don't think i stole from her because if i did, i stole it from me!**

my brother said he would pick me up by 6. where the crap is he?

"may i help you?" a boy with a high-pitched voice said.

"i - i was just waiting for my brother," i said stuttering.

"oh," he smiled. "what are you doing here in the first place?"

"i was just finding some good music," i chuckled.

"i have a good one for you…?" he said waiting for me to say my name.

"blaine."

"well, i have a good one for you, _blaine_," he said with a smile.

"thanks, kurt," i said making him surprised.

"h-how do you know my name?" he asked like i was some psychic.

"it's written on your tag, kurt," i laughed a little.

"anyway," kurt said. "there's this song called 'first time ever i saw your face' by roberta flack. it's really nice."

"thanks, kurt," i smiled while waiting for him to find the cd. "so, what school are you from?"

"me?" he chuckled nervously. "s-school. y-yes. school. um, ah, uh, m-mckinley high."

"i'm sorry," i said realising what i did. he must have been bullied in mckinley. that's how i feel when people are talking about my old school, the one before i transferred to dalton academy.

"for?" he said, handing me a cd.

"nothing," i said getting out of topic. "can i get your number?"

"sure," he said as he typed some numbers into my phone. "looks like your ride's here, _blaine_."

"thanks," i said while smiling. this is so far my favorite day. "nice to meet you kurt."

"you too, blaine," he said as i walked towards my brother's car.

"someone special, blaine?" my brother cooper said once i got into 'his' car.

"n-no," i chuckled nervously. "anyway, coop, i bought this cd. can you play it?"

"sure," he said as he took the cd out of my hand and placed in on the radio. the song soon began to play :

"the first time ever i saw your face

i thought the sun rose in your eyes

and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

to the dark and the endless skies, my love

to the dark and the endless skies

and the first time ever I kissed your lips

i felt the earth move in my hand

like the trembling heart of a captive bird

that was there at my command, my love

that was there at my command, my love

and the first time ever i lay with you

i felt your heart so close to mine

and i knew our joy would fill the earth

and last till the end of time, my love

and it would last till the end of time, my love

the first time ever i saw your face

your face

your face

your face"

that song really describe how i feel right now. wait, more like the first verse, but still. i think i had fallen in love with this guy called 'kurt'. that's definitely love at first sight. is that how it feels? i don't know.

"looks like little blainey here got a crush," cooper said teasingly. and for once in my lifetime, i didn't mind him teasing about some boyfriend stuff.


	3. two: fun - troye sivan

**alright, i must admit this chapter is long, dude. i'm not sure how much is the word because google docs ehe. anyways, enjoy!**

"hey blaine," one of my closest friends wes said. "how did the music searching go?"

"good," i said, remembering kurt while my hearts beating fast. "wes, how do you know that you like someone?"

"your heart beats so fast when you think of them," he said dreamily. "at least that's what i thought when i first see raiseah. what's the matter blaine?"

"i think i might've love someone," i said nervously while biting my lips. "but that's love in first sight."

"how do you feel when you first saw him?" wes said getting serious.

"i don't know," i chuckled. "i feel like everything i have ever wanted is right in front of me. staring back at me, suggesting me good music. that's nothing like how i feel when i first meet gary."

"you're in love with him, blaine!" wes said getting excited. "what's his name? what does he look like? how old is he? is he in high school?"

"calm down, wes," i laughed. "his name is kurt. he's 17, he goes to mckinley high, and he's the most beautiful boy i had ever seen in my whole life."

"wow," he said. "want an advice from your best friend? ask him to hang out."

"didn't think of that."

**blaine : hey kurt! it's me, blaine.**

_kurt : oh hey, blaine! how are you doing?_

**blaine : i'm great, kurt. listen, are you free friday night?**

_kurt : yes i am. why?_

**blaine : wanna hang out? breadstix, 5 pm.**

_kurt : sure! i'll ask my dad_

_kurt : he said yes, but…_

**blaine : but what?**

_kurt : since i am bullied - a lot, my dad wanted to meet you for himself to see if he approves you to hang out with me_

**blaine : that wont be a problem**

_kurt : great! see you friday night!_

**blaine : cool**

in reality, honestly i was just trying to handle my excitement. kurt's hanging out with me! i feel like i should scream but i remember it's 7 and mrs groonsberg is gonna be so mad.

"so?" wes said.

"yes," i said almost screaming. "he said yes, wes! yes! he'll hang with me!

"awesome!" wes said getting excited for himself.

"wait, what day is today?"

"thursday."

"crap," i said.

"what?" wes said getting worried himself.

"i promised kurt i'll take him on a date tomorrow," i said. "i'm so not ready!"

"why didn't you just say on saturday?!" wes sighed.

"i don't know!" i said. "i gotta run to the music store – bye!"

"where do you think you're going, mr anderson?" mrs groonsberg said. "it's 7, you should not be going out."

"i'm sorry, mrs groonsberg," i apologised. that was so close. "i'm gonna go back inside."

"good," she said as she followed me inside, making sure i won't run away or something.

i went to sleep nervous for the next day. but some of the warblers, aka jeff, nick, wes, thad, david, trent and michael congratulate me for finally loving someone. jeff and nick even gave me advices on how it is to feel – be gay.

while i was sleeping, i dreamed about the date. in my dream, i totally messed the date up and it is literally ruined. so, the story is that me, messing up, like literally, i accidentally called him some nasty names aka 'fag' which i totally regret, then, worst part, kurt and i had a fight and he got home, and on the way home, he got hit by a car and eventually he died. i woke up yelling when wes calmed me down.

it was all just a dream.

i can't really describe how my whole day went. the only thing i'm feeling is that my heart is beating so freaking fast. i had a math test which i know i failed at, i mean, my hands are shaking the whole time. but there was only one problem :

i'm falling in love with kurt. kurt… i don't even know what his surname is. i barely know him, and today is our first date – a hang out. i just wish i can call it a date, and so does he.

i rang the doorbell of the address kurt had texted me nervously while taking a deep breath.

"excuse me, sir," i said as tough when a guy with a cap and jacket opened the door. "is this the hudson-hummel residence?"

i wish i said it right. kurt texted me of what to say if his dad ever opened the door.

"yes it is," the man has a low voice. "are you blaine? i'm kurt's dad."

"nice to meet you, sir," i said while nodding.

"kurt's still dressing his hair, please do come in," he said as he welcomed me to the comfortable and quite small house.

when i got in, i was greeted by a tall teenager sitting in the living room watching what is seems to be a football competition. who is he? kurt's brother?

the teen looked up when mr hummel, yes i finally know kurt's surname, went in the room, and looked strangely at me. wow, it must not be everyday that kurt brought a boy in the house.

"burt, who is that?" the teen said.

"it's blaine, finn," he said.

"blaine? the guy that kurt's been squeaking about?"

"yes, indeed," mr hummel said. "the boy kurt's been squeaking about, finn."

"what's up?" he said to me. "i'm finn, kurt's step brother."

"i'm blaine," i smiled. "blaine anderson."

"nice to meet you, blaine anderson," finn said as he smiled at me. well this went well. at least i think this went well.

after a really long q and a with burt hummel, which is more like an interview, he finally approved me to hang out with kurt. wow, burt must've love his son lots, knowing now that kurt had been involved in a homophobic bashing, and that he lost his mom when he was 8.

"hey blaine," a voice said from the stairs. there, stood kurt, beautiful – no, gorgeous as ever, with a black alexander mcqueen (yep, burt loves his son more than anything else in the world) suit and a black tie.

"y-you look beautiful," i said stunned. "it's not everyday i see someone as beautiful as you, kurt."

"thanks, blaine," he chuckled. "let's go. i brought a cd with me."

"awesome," i said as i take his hand. "let's go play it."

"here," kurt handed me the cd. i realized the song was 'fun' by troye sivan, it's a really nice song.

"alright, let's move it," i said as the music began playing.

**told you it was long lmao. the original version in the google docs is way longer, with all the 'fun' lyrics by troye sivan. anyways, yes i know too fast update. because i wrote 5 chapters already.**


	4. three: i gotta feeling - black eyes peas

**so yesh, here's the second chapter.**

"so," i said nervously as we sat in the table for 2 i ordered. "tell me about yourself, kurt."

"like what?"

"like…" blaine think for a moment. "what's your favorite song, kurt?"

"mine?" kurt chuckled. "i think i have to go with 'rose's turn' by the gypsy. yours?"

"mine's gotta be 'time of our lives' by big time rush."

"i love big time rush!" he said excitedly. "whose your favorite? mine's james david maslow!"

"mine's kendall francis schmidt!"

"cool," his eyes lit up. "what's your… favorite book?"

"the hunger games, obviously."

"violence much?" he asked as i laughed. "mine's the fault in our stars by john green."

"excuse me?" a waiter said. "what would you like to order?"

"i'll have pasta," kurt said looking at the waiter.

"i'll have the same."

"the drinks, sir?"

"diet coke," kurt said while looking at me.

"lemon juice, please," i smiled at kurt.

"and for the dessert?"

"i'll have cheesecake," kurt and i said in unison as we blushed after that.

"thanks," he said. "i'll be right back with the food."

"so, that's it about you?" kurt asked.

"yep," i chuckled. "i'm not a really interesting person you can find."

kurt and i looked at each other's eyes for a moment until i feel like my heart is gonna fall of my chest. i didn't really know what i was doing, but somehow, that question slipped out of my mouth.

"do you want to be my boyfriend, kurt hummel?"

"s-sure," he said hesitantly. "it would be an honor."

"i love you," i blurted suddenly. "crap, sorry, kurt…"

"it's okay," kurt smiled shyly. god, he's so damn adorable, i wanna squish him so bad. "i love you too."

"that's great, kurt."

as we ate, i can't stop looking at my new _boyfriend_. he's the love of my life, i think. no wait, i know. he's the only one who ever made me feel like this. this feeling inside me that i can't handle. i think, what most people would describe it, it's the feeling of love.

"why are you staring at me?" kurt said once he realized i was staring at him the entire time.

"because you're beautiful," i chuckled, quoting the fault in our stars. kurt's favorite book.

"oh my god, stop flirting with me!" kurt said jokingly.

"but i love you, kurt hummel," i said imitating augustus waters.

"blaine, you're making me cry," kurt said as tears welled up in his eyes. "stop."

"if that'll help."

"tonight has been amazing, blaine," kurt said. "but i gotta run."

"but you're going home with me," i said. "you have no ride, i'll take you home."

"thanks, blaine," he smiled. "before that, can we please go to the music store? i have some cash and i have a good song in mind."

"sure," i said. "if that'll make you happy."

"thanks."

the drive to the music store was rather silent. i don't know what i said or done, but something on kurt snapped after he said he's going to the music store. it's like, kurt is gone and is replaced by this mysterious boy i didn't quite like.

but i love him.

i love him lots.

but that still didn't explain why he won't talk to me. i tried asking him questions, but, all he did was stare into the window. i have to ask burt about this, ask him if he felt uncomfortable with having a boyfriend due to his past, maybe?

once we arrived on the music store, he immediately went out of the car and speed towards the music store. i ran after him to the music store.

"kurt, kurt," i yelled. "why are you rushing?"

"blaine, i - i saw my biggest bully karofsky," kurt said in a rush. "i had to get away… i'm sorry, blaine, but i'm just so scared."

"why are you scared?" i asked worriedly. "kurt? answer me. why are you scared?"

"a few days ago," kurt took a deep breath. "listen, blaine, this is really personal, and i don't know, i trust you. but you got to promise me something."

"promise you what?"

"that you will never tell anybody."

"i promise with all my life, kurt."

"good," kurt smiled. "so, karofsky – my biggest bully, k-k-kissed me, actually, hate-kissed me, then, he-he threaten t-to kill me i-if i-i-i told anyone."

"kurt, this is important," i said, shocked. "y-you can't just shut up about this, kurt."

"i know, blaine, but," kurt sighed. "karofsky always keeps his promises. what if he really killed me?"

"i don't know," i smiled. "but i'll make sure you're safe…"

"thanks, blaine," kurt looked down. "but you do realize you're comforting me in front of red eye, right?"

"i know that," i chuckled. "let's pick some music, and go."

"sure."

after we are done, kurt chose 'i gotta feeling' by black eyed peas. as the song goes, i realised that _tonight_ is a good night, and my dream was all wrong. kurt and i came back safe and sound to our houses.

**guys, i have an experiment lmao, so if you can, can you check out my account in , with the username 'andiminlovewithyou'. thanks!**


	5. four: big league - tom cochrane

**the update is too fast, yEs yEs i knOW. I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL 2K15 SIGH.**

"did you have fun, blaine?" wes said. "mrs groonsberg ask where you went, instead you haven't noticed, it's 9."

"wow, kurt and i went on a _date_ for 4 hours?"

"so, it's a date, huh?" wes said jokingly.

"i don't know," i sighed. "well, i wish i could call it a date."

"did you ask him out?"

"yes."

"it's definitely one."

"i just feel so lucky, wes."

"tell me your feelings."

"i don't even know," i laughed to myself. seriously, how did i feel? "i just feel so lucky, wes, that everything that i have ever wanted was right in front of me. i just love him so much, even when i first look at him."

"blaine, you're lovestruck," wes laughed. "i'm gonna call niff here."

"niff?"

"yeah," wes smiled proudly. "niff. nick and jeff. just like… klaine, you and kurt."

"klaine."

"yeah, klaine."

"i like it," i shrugged. hey, it's a nice name, and it's cool that kurt and i have a couple name. "let's call i."

before I could call nick's phone, my phone rang with an caller id called 'unknown number'. being curious as i am, i decided to pick it up.

"blaine?" a worried burt hummel said over the phone. "are you blaine? blaine, this is burt hummel."

"hi, burt," i said, starting to get worried myself. "w… what's going on? i… is kurt okay?"

hearing kurt's name, burt seems to break down. oh my god. it's not kurt, is it? oh my god, is he dead? is he okay? did he… commit that stuff? oh my god. he _have_ to be okay. calm down, blaine, maybe it's finn, and kurt reminds burt of finn?

"son, y-you have to drive to lima memorial."

"c… coming," i said as he hung up.

"what's wrong, blaine?" wes asked once he saw the kinda tears in my eyes.

"k… kurt."

"what's –"

"i have to go, wes," i cried. "p-please tell mrs groonsberg it's an emergency. please tell her one of my family member got into an accident or something."

"got it."

i ran as fast as i could to the driveway, ignoring mrs groonsberg's loud calls. i drove to lima memorial like a mad men, worrying. what if kurt's hurt? what will happen? it can't be… we just met.

"is there a kurt hummel?" i asked once i arrived in the counter stuff.

"yes, there is."

"what room is he in?!" i cried with tears welling up.

"i can't tell you," the nurse sighed. "you're not family."

"damn right he is," a voice said, i looked up to see burt hummel there. "let the boy in. i am kurt's father and it's up to me who could or couldn't see my boy."

"as you wish," the nurse said as she gave me the room number kurt is in.

"w… what happened, mr hummel?"

"please call me burt," he said as he sniffed. "i got a call from the hospital saying that kurt got into a car accident on the way to his mom's graveyard at night."

"oh my god," i said as i took a seat, still trying to process what happened. "h-how is he? is he okay, is he awake yet?"

"i don't know, son," burt sobbed. "he's still in surgery. doctors don't know what will happen with him. him. _my son, my boy_."

"i-i'm sorry, mr hummel."

"call me burt."

"i'm sorry burt."

"it's not your fault, anderson."

"kurt asked me over the phone if i would like to see his mom with him," i took a deep breath. "i said no. if only i said yes."

"i still don't think it's your fault, blaine," burt smiled sadly. "if you joined him, he would still get into the accident, and worse, you could be lying in this bed right now."

"how if i joined and i was the one who drive?"

"i don't know, blaine," burt said and we both stood silent. that was until the doctor came with a bunch of papers on his hand.

"how is he, doc?" burt said as he ran to the doctor

"he has a broken arm and foot, and a few broken ribs," the doctor said. "but he's fine, he's alive."

"thank you so much, doc," burt said as the doctor nodded and went back, talking to a nurse.

"wait," i yelled at the doctor. "can we see him?"

"definitely."

"thanks doc."

"hey, kurt," i said as i entered the room.

"hey blaine," he said weakly. "i look terrible. i'm sorry. look, i understand that if you want to break up with me – it's completely fine, i just wish we could still be –"

"hey, hey," i chuckled at his worried sentence. "i will never break up with you. _never_."

"r-really?"

"yes!" i smiled. "why would i break up with you?"

"because i look horrible now," kurt sighed. "the doctor said i would probably stay in a wheelchair for one month. i can't bear with that."

"but i can," i said. "your friends can."

"talking about my friends," kurt sighed. "i would like you to meet them. is that okay? i know the only person you know is finn, but, you have to meet my other friends, from the glee club."

"sure."

"lima bean? tomorrow?"

"noted."

"thanks for visiting, blaine."

"does your friends know?"

"about me being in the hospital?" he said as i nodded. "nope."

"oh," i said disappointed. "okay."

**chapter five is coming yAs.**


End file.
